


My Sister Is My True Love

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Exile, F/F, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Post-War, Sansa Stark was Queen in the North, Sansrya, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Sansrya oneshot.The Stark Sisters reflect on choices made, and find the time to engage in passion.Contains some smut.





	My Sister Is My True Love

_Everything is destroyed, Sansa._

_Those Northern whores consort with incest in their own court._

_You're no queen of mine, Stark._

_The bitch fucked her own sister._

_We have to run._

Sansa Stark shook her head of her thoughts. It had been 5 years since Sansa and Arya fled to save their own lives and begin a new life free of judgement. Arya took the name Mercy Snow and rose to become a top Sword of Meereen in the Bay of Dragons. Sansa took the name Alayne Rivers and dyed her hair a deep black. To Essos they were just exiles escaping a chopped off hand. To Westeros, they were hunted, hated and disgraced. All because they chose love over duty. Because she chose her sister over being Queen in the North.

Still, she was happy. Happier than she had ever been. The first time she saw her baby sister naked, she swore off men for all time. It angered her how long it took for her to realize. Queen Margaery was always kind, affectionate and beautiful for the short time she knew her, and Sansa denied the attraction then. Never again. 

The sex had not slowed down. They were as passionate now as 5 years ago. Every room of their new home had been christened in sweat and sex. It still smelled of sex, which is why they rarely had any visitors. Still, all the way in old Valyria, should someone discover their true relationship, she doubted she would receive anything more harsh than odd looks in the marketplace. 

_Dinner? Ready. House? Clean. Sexy sister? In my loving arms soon._

There was a knock on the door, and she knew exactly who it was. 

"Arya!" She squealed, and ran into her wife's arms. 

"Always so happy to see me, Sans." Arya smirked in that confident boyish way of hers. 

"It was getting late, I was worried!"

"Aw." Arya coo'd and gave Sansa a gentle loving soft kiss on the lips. Sansa responded by sliding her tongue into her sister's mouth and deepening the kiss. Arya giggled into it, and reciprocated. But she gently pushed Arya off anyway, with a concerned look. 

"What news?"

Arya sighed. "Another sellsword cunt trying to get the bounty on our heads."

"Arya...." Sansa reproached sternly. "We were so careful."

"I can protect us! You know I can, sweetling." She did know. Arya's sexy abs were proof enough, Sansa thought.

"You would think the queen would give it up."

"All they know to look for is two noblewomen, moderately pretty with dark hair. I knocked him out and threw him out of the city. Relax!" 

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Why am I always the responsible one..."

"Because you're my big sister and sexy wife, and you love me!"

Sansa smiled fondly, touching the golden ring on her finger. 

"Do you remember? You took me to see the Dragon Gardens and you asked me to marry you. It will never be on parchment. We'll never say it in public. You just wanted me to be yours, forever."

"You _are_ mine. Forever."

"Gods...What would Mother and Father think if they could see us now?" This was something that still weighed on Sansa's heart. The perceived betrayal of their family. The dragon queen could only look at them with murderous rage and nearly had their heads. Ironic since her family married brother to sister for hundreds of years. As they soon discovered, same for Jon's. Or Aegon, as he was now going by. Strongly, she was reminded of Cersei and Jaime. Perhaps the Lannister twins should have ran off together. Would that not have saved everybody a great deal of trouble? Or been born Targaryens. Would that she and her sister had been born children of Rhaegar, not Jon....

"They can see us...they come to me in my dreams. I think they're proud we followed our hearts. No matter the cost. No matter what Jon thought or anyone else thought."

"I hope so, Arya." Sansa smirked seductively, "You know, my first sex dream about you was right after we killed Littlefinger together." 

"Mmm, my sister is a sexy, naughty, incestuous minx!" Arya laughed, teasingly.

"I hate you..." Sansa pouted.

"Nah, you love me!" Arya grinned mischeviously.

"I do. I love you so much, baby sister." They kissed, and kissed again, embracing their passion. When they made love, their bodies fit together perfectly. As they stripped off, Sansa was reminded of how she absolutely loved Arya's breasts. They were perky and cute. Arya loved Sansa's lips and hair and played with them at every opportunity. 

"Ugh...fuck....yes, big sister, yes!" Arya yelled, as her pussy rode Sansa's pussy. Sweat poured off their bodies. Sansa put her hands on Arya's amazing breasts and squeezed them. Arya moaned and straddled Sansa's tummy with hers. 

"Harder! Fuck your sister! Fuck your true love! We're the only ones who matter, the only ones in this world. To Seven Hells with the fucking queen. No one is taking you away from me!"

"Up my arse, Arya. You know I like that."

Arya giggled and shoved two fingers up her sister's arse. 

The Red Wolf gasped in slight pain, as her arsehole was stretched by the intrusion. Arya gently fingered her sister’s arse, faster and faster.

"Fuck, Aryaaaa!" They reached a screaming orgasm together, letting their cum spurt all over each other's bodies. 

"I love you, Sansa." Arya breathed, collapsed and resting her head on her sister's nude, sweaty breasts.

"I love you too, Arya."

Indeed they were happy. As happy as they had ever been, Sansa had only ever wanted someone who truly loved and wanted her back. Arya would never leave her. They would not stop fighting for one another. Not now. Not ever.


End file.
